Superman: Zero
by Kal-El Prime
Summary: Metropolis is crumbling, and only a hero can save it. Superman. Clark Kent has to deal with his partner Lois Lane, the billionaire, Lex Luthor, and the corrupt city of Metropolis.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Metropolis

_Good morning, America. Our top story tonight. The city of Metropolis gone under? Metropolis, the once former "Jewel of the Desert" has been recently hit with an economic crisis that has pulled it into a downward spiral. Following a scandal by Mayor Patterson involving stealing money from the Metropolis Treasury for personal gain, Citizens have been outraged by the lack of control and security in the offices of Metropolis City Hall_

"_Man, Mayor Patterson stealing our hard earned money? What has this world come to?"_

"_I would not trust Mayor Patterson with my car keys, much less my money."_

"_Keep Mayor Patterson out of office! Metropolis would be better off without him,"_

_With election year coming up, Mayor Patterson's popularity has plummeted into an all time low. The future is unclear for him, But famous billionaire, Lex Luthor, owner of LexCorp, has been considering running for office._

"_I might run for office. The only issue I have is that I have a company to run. Hopefully, the opportunity will rise up soon and I can get Metropolis out of this hole and restore it to its former glory,"_

_Strong words from Mr. Luthor. The future only knows if he might be the "Superman" that will save Metropolis from its falling grace. Time will only tell_

Lois Lane leaned against the glass window on the train, half asleep. The rain slowly tapped on the window, making a consistent tapping noise. Lois was excited yet exhausted at the same time, Her paradoxical feelings made her somewhat on edge. She had never been far way from home before. But she knew the opportunity it would bring her. She finally would be able to make something of herself.

"_I wonder how much a job in the journalism industry makes?"_ She thought.

She looked out the window and saw the skyline of Metropolis. Even with all the gray clouds, Metropolis shined brighter than any star in the sky would have. She stared in amazement at the magnificent urban paradise.

"How in the hell is this place "in the hole?" It's beautiful."

Her grogginess suddenly faded away as the train was nearing Metropolis Grand Station. She grabbed her luggage (which wasn't much) and stepped onto the platform. The station looked like it had gone through some rough times. The walls were a dull blue and the tile floors were not really sanitary. It was very gloomy, matching the weather. Lois knew why the news said that Metropolis was in an economic crisis. The place looked like it had not been cleaned in over a decade. Lois Lane passed through the station so that she can get a taxi. A shady looking guy with dirty looking clothing followed behind her. When Lois nearly got out of the station, she saw the dirty man.

"Yur purty," He creepily said

"Yeah, I don't need any approval from you, creep."

The man approached her with malicious intent. Lois kicked him right in the groin. He crumpled in pain and could not get.

"Man, this is how I start my life in Metropolis? Kicking a random hobo's ass? Great..."

Lois caught a taxi and headed for the_ Daily Planet. _The opportunity she had been looking for. Her journalism interests date back to when she was a teen. Ironically, she hated journalism and thought it was for people who had nothing but sit around and gossip about people. She figured out it was not entirely true. She studied some old news stories from the 90's and one intrigued her the most. One about a spaceship falling in Kansas. Granted, it was on the _National Enquirer _but it still was an interesting story. After reading it, she got riled up for actually for an actual career in journalism. Her father, who was the famous general Sam Lane, didn't really agree with it. He thought journalists were scumbags who were only interested in ruining your career and your reputation. Ella Lane, her mother, was more for it in the matter. She wanted Lois to pursue her dreams and accomplish them if she can. The argument between her mother and father lasted for at least a month. Finally, Sam caved in and decided that she can get a job in journalism. After a year of job searching, Lois found a place which had openings. Metropolis. She made sure there was an opening and hooped on the next train there.

Lois opened the taxi door and saw the enormous building in all its glory. The building had at least 80 floors and on top of the building, there was a glistening globe that rotated clockwise to show the _Daily Planet _logo. Lois was jubilant about how close she was about this opportunity. She definitely needed it. She went inside and saw that it looked like an office. There were many people with computers, phones, and other devices. There were loud sounds of fan blades spinning on the roof. The place was busy and bustling with people giving each other papers. Typing at a light speed pace, and tons of yelling across the room. Lois saw the place she had to go to, Perry White's office. She walked towards it, passing by a couple of journalists. One was tall and a little older and the other one was shorter and younger.

"Damn! Who is the new blood?" The older one exclaimed

" I don't know, but I'm glad she's applying," The younger one said

Lois entered Perry's office and saw that he was editing something on his computer. Perry White was definitely in his mid 50's because of his nearly snow white hair. He had a huskier build than most and his face had some wrinkles.

"Great Caesar's Ghost! You scared me," Perry yelled

"Sorry, Mr. White. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Lois Lane. We talked on the phone," Lois apologetically said

"Oh yes, take a seat, Miss Lane," Perry insisted.

Lois sat down nervously but tried not to show it.

"Now, Miss Lane. Why should I give you a job here at the _Daily Planet?_"

"Well, I have an passion for journalism, I can get you a juicy story before your first cup of coffee, and I can kick people's ass if they don't do what they are supposed to do,"

Perry laughed. Lois had an awkward giggle and smile.

"I like your spunk, kid. That's what I need around here," Perry said

"You see, we don't get that many people with spunk or even any experience at all. I'm surprised I keep these morons on here. But you? I can tell you have what I need here, energy and persistence," Perry stated.

"Well, I'll be happy to provide that, sir,"

"Good. So I'll trust you'll be here on time? You won't give me _Enquirer _crap? And you will kick some ass in the offices?"

Lois nodded in approval

"Well, I guess you got a job then," Perry said.

Lois squealed in delight. She was so happy that she got the job.

"I won't let you down, sir. You will not regret this, I promise you,"

"I hope I won't, or else I have to fire you," Perry said. "Jimmy will lead you to your new desk,

Lois left the office and went to the younger guy.

"Are you Jimmy?" She asked

The younger guy nodded and had a huge grin. He had reddish hair and a youthful face. He looked more like a bike messenger, but he seemed eager.

"Yes! Jimmy Olsen, Photography," Jimmy said. He shook Lois's hand speedily, like he was on some happy drug.

"So you lead me to my desk?," Lois asked,

"Yup, just for today. Hopefully we'll be partners," Jimmy said

"Yeah, hopefully," Lois sarcastically remarked.

Jimmy led her to the desk. Lois was somewhat disappointed considering the desk looked really cramped to sit in. But nonetheless, she was glad that she had a job.

"Now this is a welcoming I was hoping to get,"

Lois sat down and began her legacy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival of Clark Kent

_Two Years Later_

Clark Kent thought of the things back home. His friends, his family. His longing for home was strong and he felt forlorn about it. But he knew what he had to do. He needed to leave to help people, that was his purpose in life, help others that couldn't help themselves. But he shouldn't be condescending about it, he knew people could handle themselves and he shouldn't interfere with their lives. But even if this was his purpose. He still missed home. Even though he had been out of his home for at least a year, he could still smell Ma Kent's home cooking. Apple pie was her favorite dish to make. He still saw Pa Kent working on the farm and tending to the cattle. He still smelled the country air and saw the perfect blue skies and emerald grass. Everything was perfect...

"Hey buddy, stop daydreaming, you're here,"

Clark snapped out of it. He was here. The place he sought out to be at. The _Daily Planet, _The supposed "greatest newspaper in the nation." The stories there are considered legend. No other place had the intrigue and the facts as much as _Daily Planet _did. Clark got out of the taxi and paid the man. Clark looked up at the sky. It was a gloomy gray.

_"This place is definitely more depressing than I thought," _

Clark went inside the _Daily Planet _and saw how amazing it was. It was a very busy environment with people moving at a breakneck pace. Nothing Clark ever really experienced before. There was high school but the classmates never moved this efficient. He walked through the traffic of humans, careful not to hit anyone. Unfortunately, he ran into a young woman.

"Hey, watch it, jerk,"

Clark helped pick up her papers. She was a very attractive woman with dark brown hair, she had extremely beautiful eyes, which were a shiny amber. Clark was almost dumbfounded by her beauty.

"Sorry for running into you, I'm...,"

"Look, buddy, I don't care who you are. Run into me again and I will personally make sure you won't work in this town again. Got it?"

Clark nodded. The woman walked off angrily, grumbling to herself. A young man walked beside him, looking at the woman.

"She is one interesting lady, huh?" He said humorously

"Yeah, Interesting indeed," Clark said in a daze.

"Jimmy Olsen, Photography,"

"Clark Kent. What's her name?"

"That sir, is the "Lovely" Lois Lane. Top reporter in her class. She gets her stories as fast and dangerously as possible. I'm her assistant

"You're not partners?" Clark asked

"Not in her words, at least. She considers me more of an assistant. I bring her coffee and such and I take photos of her stories,"

"Sounds like she's a great reporter,"

"She is, but, to tell you the truth. Her spelling sucks,"

Clark chuckled at this notion. "Her spelling sucks?"

"Our computers don't have spell check, so her words come off as jumbled and mixed up. She is definitely not on Perry White's good side anymore,"

"Perry White, the famed editor?"

"Yeah. It's not just the spelling though. It's the fact that she goes off on these dangerous suicide missions just to get a story. She doesn't have any restraint. Oh, you probably want to see Perry. He's the one that will get you a job,"

Clark was led to his office. The words "Perry White" were engraved on the door.

"Good luck," Jimmy said.

Clark nodded in approval and went inside. Perry White was yelling at someone on the phone.

"I don't care of he's the king of Mars, I want that interview!" He slammed the phone on the receiver. "Oh great, another newbie. Next, they're gonna tell me it'll rain rats," Perry sighed in exasperation. "What's your name, kid?"

"Clark Kent, sir, I read about the _Daily Planet _ in a job listing and... "

"Get to the point, lamb chop,"

"Oh, I just want a job here, if you are hiring reporters,"

Perry chuckled under his breath. He looked out his window and slowly came back to Clark.

"You think it's easy to be here, Kent? You think this will be a walk in the park, huh? It'll be puppies and rainbows all round? Well, it's not and let me tell you something. I have been working at this shit hole for 30 damn years and I have seen some pretty gruesome shit. It doesn't get any better, kid. Believe me, it doesn't. It's a dog eat dog world out there, Kent, and nobody's going to save you, Got it?"

Clark nodded in total fear. He felt the tension in the room.

"Then you got the job. Report to Miss Lane for your first assignment. Jimmy'll take ya, He's the guy with the carrot top,"

Clark Kent nearly sprinted out of his office. He saw Jimmy and talked to him about how crazy Perry was.

"That's how he is with all the reporters. He has seen a lot in his life,"

"I don't think he is well. It's going to be crazy working for him,"

"So you will be working with Lois Lane. That means we all get to work together,"

"Yeah, Lois seems like a charmer," Clark sarcastically remarked.

They went to Lois's office and saw that she was on the phone. When she saw them, she immediately got off the phone.

"This joker again?' You've got to be kidding me," Lois scorned.

"He will be working with us, Lois. He's the new guy," Jimmy said

"Correction, Jimmy, He will be working for me. What's your name?"

"Clark Kent. I came here from Smallville, Kansas,"

Lois's muscles suddenly tightened. "_Kansas? Like where that spaceship landed many years ago? Interesting," _

"Smallville, huh? Must have been the place that grows their farm boys big,"

Clark's blood started to boil. This woman was definitely not on his good list. Grow their farm boys big? Seriously? That is not even funny.

"Alright, Smallville, we've got an assignment,"

"_Smallville is my nickname? What? Oh well.." _"What is it?"

"We've got to ask questions at LexCorp. Lex Luthor is holding a press conference regarding his candidacy for mayor and future operations of the company,"

Lois grabbed her things and left the office.

"Let's go, Jimmy and you too, Smallville,"

_ "Something tells me this going to be a long year," _Clark thought


End file.
